Zonnmroth Wird's Introductory
by Scalesies
Summary: This is the intro to the Psion, rapier-wielding/dagger-wielding Shardmind known as Zonnmroth Wird, and also a bit of writing practice.


Zonnmroth, a blood-covered green shardmind, walked into the goblin's cave. His usual gleaming green rapier was already muddled in filthy goblin blood, but he didn't care. He just wanted to murder the sorry fuckers.

Zonnmroth spotted a frightened goblin scout, who noticed him in turn, attempted to run. With just a blink, it let out a sorry cry, as Zonnmroth used Kinetic Trawl, giving it small wounds and pulling it back to him. Before it could even realize it was going to get crushed, stabbed, or however he was going to kill it, he dashed forward, then used Force Punch- a telekinetic punch- downwards, pulverizing it's small body into the ground, letting it's internals fly into the air from the close-range impact.

Stepping on and over the once-goblin corpse, he ran further down, making sure to be as silent as he can. As he noiselessly sprinted lower down, Zonnmroth jumped over an unsuspecting goblin, unhilting his dagger and driving it mercilessly into the goblin's head, and viciously ripping it out. He landed with a rather loud impact, flinching from impact's sound.

He raised his head as he heard a goblin's laughter, gripping his dagger and rapier in both hands. In front of him stood about a dozen goblins, and a much stronger looking goblin, known as the Goblin King. He rose himself to his feet, lashing out an intimidating and confident pose as if to scare the goblins.

"Oh, what a strong PSION." The Goblin King bursted out laughing, his subordinates laughing with him, although their laughter seemed a bit forced. Zonnmroth narrowed his glowing eyes, and telepathically spoke. _Just because I am a psion, does not mean I cannot use a rapier and dagger. In fact, I can probably impale your body and demolish it at the same time doing this. _

That invoked another spurt of laughter from the Goblin King. "What nonsense. Psions are supposed to use orbs and staves, not a stupid rapier. Dumb psion." He taunted Zonnmroth, and his subordinates got ready to fight. Both normal and marksmen tensed up, waiting for their enemy to move. He quickly moved his eyes, using Kinetic Trawl on a marksman, and pulled it into another one. This caused momentary panic among the dozen, but that was more than enough.

He quickly impaled the first goblin, which let out a blood-letting scream. This made the rest of the goblins charge at him, some still recovering from the trawl. He used Force Punch on the enemies near him, making them fly back into the goblins behind. He swiped his dagger forward several times, to make his adversaries back away. He ended up hitting one on the second slash, burying it to the hilt straight into his enemies collarbone.

His enemy let out a cry and stabbed him in the abdomen, to which he responded by pulling out his dagger, followed by a quick stab by his rapier, and then a powerful kick which made the surely-dead goblin slam against the wall, a puddle of blood quickly forming beneath it. Four goblins were dead now, disincluding the ones further above.

_Well, who's next? _He taunted, stretching his hand outwards and motioning it towards him. Several of them back away, but the rest charged forward, ripping through the unsettled dust in the air. Zonnmroth noticed a spike protruding from the wall behind him, and he realized how to quickly off another one. He waited until a goblin got near, and jumped overhead. He quickly slashed one of it's legs, making it crumble to the ground in pain. However, before it could even finish, he Force Punched it right into the spike, its small body going limp as its once-alive corpse was impaled by the wall spike.

One of the goblins began to scream wildly and run away, while the rest were paralysed in fear. Sweeping out his hand, it was caught in his trawl. He held his rapier out, and let the trawl send the goblin straight onto the rapier. It let out a choked scream, gripping the bloody rapier until it's tiny life withered away. The remaining ran out, saving their lives. There was only the Goblin King left, who looked shocked and horrified. Zonnmroth pulled the dead goblin off of his rapier, its corpse dropping to the ground, and approached the last goblin.

_Raise your sword and fight me, Goblin King. _Zonnmroth demanded, mind to mind, and the Goblin King rose from his make-shift throne, grabbing his worn sword and raising it against Zonnmroth. They stood in similar fashion for a few seconds, the blood bathed cave silent as the dust settled over spilt crimson liquid. They then dashed at each other, both of their swords grinding together. The Goblin King swung again, forcefully pushing Zonnmroth back. They both dashed at each other again, but he jumped overhead.

Anticipating this, the King slashed upwards, making Zonnmroth telepathically cry out in pain. He went flying, dropping his rapier. He skidded onto the ground on all fours, and then stood up, raising his fists with one clutching his dagger. The green humanoid dashed at him again, swinging at full force. Zonnmroth slid to the side, and then used Force Punch to knock his foe away from him, enough time to retrieve his rapier. He dashed and leapt for his rapier, grabbing it's hilt. He looked behind him, to see the King already up and jumping for him.

He rolled to the right, dodging the blow that nearly hit his head. He was already to his feet, slashing upwards with his rapier, catching onto and ripping part of the King's flesh. The King hissed, and swung his sword back at Zonnmroth, who jumped back and proceeded with a thrust to the sad Goblin's chest, followed by a telekinetic punch. Just after his adversary hit the wall, he used a much stronger power to finish him, Telekinetic Anchor.

The unseen spike of which pierces space drove straight into the King, blood splattering from his body. Zonnmroth sheathed his rapier and dagger, and swept the King's sword from the ground, ignoring the goblin's ear-piercing cries as he was slaughtered by the Telekinetic Anchor. He didn't bother to ever look back at the once-brown cave behind him as his enemy let out its last cry.


End file.
